DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of the "University of Toronto MHSc in International Bioethics" is to develop capacity in international bioethics education and career development, with an emphasis on international research ethics, in low and middle income countries. The program is delivered in two components: the University of Toronto Component, and the Home Country Component. The University of Toronto Component consists of 8 months of course work covering breadth and depth areas in bioethics, research bioethics and international research bioethics, culminating in the granting of a University of Toronto MHSC in Bioethics. The Home Country Component consists of 16 months of mentored research, educational, and leadership activity in bioethics in the trainee's home country culminating in a one-month internship at the World Health Organization in Geneva. The program draws upon an internationally distinguished faculty from a variety of disciplines including medicine, nursing, law, philosophy, and religious studies, as well as distinguished mentors from the trainee's home country. Over 4 years, the Program will train 16 highly qualified trainees nominated by international organizations and carefully selected for potential impact in their home country.